<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm not gonna wait for rain for me to kiss you by turnover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510291">i'm not gonna wait for rain for me to kiss you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnover/pseuds/turnover'>turnover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hectorcard oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:36:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnover/pseuds/turnover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh, more fluffy modern drabbles for my boys because they deserve the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya &amp; Hector, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Hector, Alucard/Hector (Castlevania)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hectorcard oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm not gonna wait for rain for me to kiss you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, Hector, my phone-" Adrian reaches and falls flat on the mattress in an attempt to grab it, but Hector raises his arm and holds it above his head triumphantly.</p>
<p>  His laugh tinkles as Adrian lunges for Hector, sending them tumbling towards his bed.</p>
<p>  "Hectorrrrrr-" Adrian straddles him and starts tickling, eliciting giggles and squeals from Hector, who's struggling to get away from him. Adrian grabs his phone back and hoots a shout of victory, rolling off him and getting tangled in the bedsheets.</p>
<p>  Hector wipes the tears from his eyes and smiles so wide Adrian gets stunned for a second. God, he's cute.</p>
<p>  Hector catches Adrian in this moment of inattentiveness, throwing the bedspread over his head and smothering Adrian's upper body in blankets. "I gotcha!"</p>
<p>  Adrian wheezes and cackles, kicking around until he gets hold of Hector's arm, and they go tumbling once again.</p>
<p>  A few minutes and a pillow fight later, they splay over Hector's bed, exhuasted and giddy. Adrian looks to the desk where their schoolbags and homework are. "We really gotta start on English."</p>
<p>  "We do." He raises his head, looks to the pile, sighs and drops back down. "I don't wannaaa."</p>
<p>  So they lie there, content and happy, and Adrian thinks he could stay right here forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos make me happy ╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>